Unexpected Allies and Jealousy
by EtharahNeddie
Summary: When Stefan is found by someone he least expected, he has to team up with her to stop Silas while they both try to get the people they love to love them back. What I think should happen in the 5th season.
1. Chapter 1

**What I think should happen in the 5th season.  
Summary: When Stefan is found by someone he least expected, he has to team up with her to stop Silas while they both try to get the people they love to love them back.**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I have no idea how long I've been stuck in this water grave but I know if I don't get out soon I could, no, I will go insane. The reason I will is because of the hunger, the feeling of having my lungs being filled with water after I run out of oxygen, but most importantly the thought of **her** being in his arms living the life I wish I could share with her. These are the last thought I have before I can't hold my breath in anymore and I feel the water rushing into my lungs.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

When I woke up I was surprised to find myself in the school and most importantly injured. The last thing I remember is that I was about to kill Elena but all of a sudden she put something in my mouth, something that weakened me. _The CURE! No there is no way little Elena could have thought of that._ I think to myself as I try to stand up from the floor but find it very difficult.

Just as I was about to go through the doors I felt a force hold me back. When I turn around I see that the witch Bonnie is standing there. "What do you want huh? You promised me immortality and now look at me, I'm **HUMAN**!" I yell at her as she just watches me, but then she says something I never thought she would tell me. "Yeah well at least you're still alive I died trying to save Jeremy I succeeded but it was too much for me!" I just stare at her in shock. _No she can't be dead she was my only hope to be powerful again and not just some weak human_ I think. "Anyway that's not what I wanted to tell you, but before I tell you I have to ask you a question. Do you still care about Stefan?" she says. I have no idea why she would ask me this, although I don't love him anymore I do care about him, so I answer as honestly as I can and say "Yes I still care about him, but what does he have anything to with this?"

"Silas got Stefan. It turns out that Stefan is Silas' doppelgänger so to make a point he locked Stefan in the safe they had Elena in and then he threw Stefan into the quarry." she says rapidly.  
"Why are you telling me this when you could tell Elena, Damon, or even Jeremy?" I ask.  
"The only other person I can tell is Jeremy since he sees ghost and I would prefer to tell someone that he's not mad at" she replies.  
"Then how can I see you?" I ask.  
"Since you took the cure you were brought back to life giving you the power to see ghosts like Jeremy can."  
"Alright I'll see what I can do. He's at the bottom of the quarry right?" I ask to make sure.  
"Yes" she says while nodding  
"Well then its a good thing that I have my scuba gear ready" I say as I leave to go to the house I'm staying at.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

When I finally wake up the next time I instantly hold my breath because its a reflex, but then I realize that I felt a breeze. When I open my eyes I see that I'm staring at the sky and not just black water. "Good you're awake" I hear someone say. I look and see that it's... Katherine. Oh well better than being stuck at the bottom of the quarry. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I ask since they're the first things that pop into my head. "Look it's clear that you're weak so let's go to the house I'm staying at I'll explain what happened later, ok?" she says and even though I try to disagree I can't make myself say no.

When we get to the house she immediately goes to the fridge to get me a couple bags of blood. I drink 2 and decide to stop but Katherine tells me to drink more so that I can get my strength back and again I can't bring myself to say no.

**Katherine's POV **

"So how did you know I was at the bottom of the quarry?" Stefan asks me.

After I tell him what happened I say "I also want to help you stop Silas"  
"why" he asks

"I owe it to you because I know that being a vampire has been the worst thing that has happened to you and even though I'm human I still caused it." I say  
"Look Katherine I appreciate the effort but I can handle this" he says standing up and starts walking towards the door.

"Stefan wait please let me help you" I say and notice him stop and even though he clearly wants to disagree he turns around and says "alright"

"Are you sure" I ask trying to see if my suspicions are correct, if they are then he won't say no he'll want to do what I want.  
"Do you want me to say no?" he asks proving my suspicions.  
"No I just wanted to make sure" I say then all of a sudden a thought occurred to me and I add "it might be better if you turn me that way I'm not a liability"

**Stefan's POV**

"it might be better if you turn me that way I'm not a liability" she says and even though I know it's a bad idea I nod and say "Yeah that would be a good idea. Do you want me to turn you now or when?"

**Katherine's POV **

"now or when" he says

"Now would be best because I have everything I need for the transition" I say

He nods and walks up to me and bites his wrist and feeds me some of his blood. He walks behind me and grabs both sides of my head and the last conscious thought I have is _thank you sire bond_ before I get my neck snapped.

**Stefan's POV**

When I snap her neck I feel the need to do anything to make her happy go away and then it hits me "The sire bond" I say in the realization. I realize my mistake but there's nothing I can do Elena gave Katherine the only cure and I wasted it. When I look at her I know it was a mistake but it could work to my advantage if anyone knows a lot about doppelgängers its Katherine.

The only thing I can think of as I set Katherine on the couch and put her bracelet and some blood is _hopefully I'm not wrong. _

* * *

**What do you think? Hopefully you guys like my idea please review and I'll continue if I get enough good feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD if I did Elena would've chosen Stefan.**

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

When I woke up I had this uncontrollable thirst that only intensified when I saw the blood bags on the table. When I opened one I felt my fangs come out and immediately drank it all after that I tried to control it which is kind of easy since I was a vampire for over 500 years. I was about to open the second blood bag when I felt a presence behind me. When I turned around I saw Stefan and saw he had mixed feelings one was concern and the other was disappointment. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel bad about using him but I couldn't stay human forever especially since I would start to age.

"Why'd you do it?" Stefan asks.  
"I'm sorry Stefan but I had to, I couldn't stay human especially after being a vampire for 500 years."  
"Did you mean what you said, that you'd help me?" He asks and I get the feeling of guilt hit me with full force and all I want to do is make him happy so I say "Yes I meant it I want to help" and I'm surprised by how much I mean it.

He nods his head and I can tell he's hiding something. He must've noticed so he sighed and said "If we want to beat Silas we're going to need the help of someone that's almost as immortal as him" I'm about to question him when I realize who he's talking about.  
"NO he will kill me and I don't want to die yet and you know that!" I yell at him.  
"Well we don't really have a choice the only one who could've stopped Silas is dead so we have to come up with a different plan and he's our best option, so we have to go to his house before he goes back to New Orleans. Please go with me I promise I won't let him do anything to you." he says and again I can't fight the feeling of wanting to do everything in my power to please him.  
"Alright I'll go with you, you're right he's our best option" I say giving in and I can tell that he's surprised that I gave in so quickly. Instead of saying something about it he just nods and says "Well we should go now before he leaves" I nod and put my bracelet on so that we can go to his house since it was sunny out.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

When we get to Klaus's house we notice that Caroline is there and I can tell this is going to end badly if some no matter how small goes wrong. "Great Barbie's here" Katherine says under her breath.  
"Be nice remember how defensive Klaus gets when it involves her" I whisper so that neither hear me inside.  
"Alright, alright I'll be nice" she says and honestly I'm surprised that she keeps agreeing with me even though it's obvious she doesn't want to and tries to keep me happy... _the sire bond _I immediately shake my head at the thought but the doubt is still there _you saved her from her worst fear and you know she still cares about you whether the two of you want to admit it or not so it is possible._ I am snapped out of my thoughts when the door opens and I see a surprised Caroline.  
"Stefan what are you doing here, and with her.." Caroline asks confused, but I can see that she's not happy to see me with Katherine.  
Katherine smirks and says "Nice to see you too" in a really sweet tone and it takes all my control not to laugh.  
"Anyways is Klaus here we need to talk to him" I say trying to stop the tension.  
"Ah Stefan what are you doing here and with her?" Klaus asks as he gets to the door with honest curiosity.

After I finish telling them the story Caroline all of a sudden yells at Katherine "You bitch you used Stefan and the sire bond. Are you even going to help him or is this part of your charade?" and needless to say that Katherine didn't take that well yelled back "Are you that stupid?! If I wasn't serious do you think I'd risk coming to the house of the person who I've been running from for over 500 years" Before Caroline could retort and before I could say anything Klaus says "She's right love I mean Katherine can be anything you want but she's not stupid. I may not trust her but her and I are the ones that know the most about doppelgängers and if she risked herself to come here then I trust her... for the time being anyway"

To say everyone was shocked would be and understatement. "Alright what do we do start with?" I ask  
"Well first of all you should stay with Katherine and try to go as little as possible to the grill that way it reduces the chances of Silas seeing you" Klaus says.  
Everyone nods agreeing, after a while we came up with a plan during the day I would stay hidden along with Katherine, considering no one but us knows that she's a vampire again, and during the night we would try to do some more research about doppelgängers and try to find out the truth behind Silas' immortality. After we get more information we'll form a plan. _Let's just-_

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

_-hope this-_

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

_-plan goes-_

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

_-well._

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating sooner I was on vacation and didn't have internet. This is a filler but I'll try to update either tomorrow or Monday._**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
